Mother of Wolves
by It'sIzzy
Summary: Valyria Stark is the twin sister of Robb Stark and the daughter of Lord Eddark Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark. She despises her mother because her mother could never love her. When Valyria finds out why her mother never loved her, it changes everything, including who she thought she was.


I led my horse into the Winterfell stables and looked around. I was overjoyed to smell the cold, Winterfell air and to be home. I had enjoyed my time in the Riverlands, but I had missed my family.

Ice, my direwolf, nuzzled my leg, then tried to push me in the direction of my father. Father was standing with King Robert, who I had met in Riverrun. I wasn't about to interrupt the King of Westeros.

"Valyria!" Father called, spotting me. "Join us!"

I walked over to my father and King Robert. I politely bowed before hugging my father. Mother, Arya, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran and Rickon all came over. I hugged them all one at a time, then stopped when I got to Mother. She didn't smile and neither did I. Our relationship was more than a bit bumpy right now.

"Good to see you are safe, Valyria," Mother stated, trying to hide her anger with me. "Why are you back so soon."

"I missed my siblings and Ice was getting home sick," I replied, absent-mindedly stroking my direwolf. "I figured that I needed to return eventually and King Robert told me about the Hand of the King situation."

I looked over at Robb and smiled, then hugged him again. I had missed my twin a lot. I hadn't seen him in three weeks and three weeks ago, I was only in Winterfell long enough to get Ice and catch up with my siblings.

Robb and I shared some similar traits, but often no one guessed we were twins. I had the red-brown Tully hair, where Robb had dark brown, almost black hair. We both shared blue eyes, pale skin and we were the same height. Another difference was our looks. Although Robb was good looking, everyone told me I was the better looking twin. We both were good with a sword, but I was also good at hand-to-hand combat.

I looked over at Jon Snow, who was my father's bastard son. Mother hated him, but Jon was such a sweet, caring person. He had the classic Stark look. He was pale with black hair and grey eyes, like father. He too was good with a sword.

Sansa and Arya were my two little sisters. Sansa was the eldest and had pale skin, orange hair and blue eyes. Arya, on the other hand, had Stark looks, like Jon. She had supposedly inherited Aunt Lyanna Stark's face-shape and had brown hair and brown eyes.

My two little brothers, Bran and Rickon were my very youngest siblings. Bran was ten and Rickon was five. Bran had dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Rickon had light brown hair that was becoming darker and blue eyes as well as an innocent face.

Father had brown hair and grey eyes as well as the classic pale skin that all Stark's had. Mother was a Tully with her red hair, blue eyes and stubborn face. She was smart at times, but because she thinks she knows everything, she can be incredibly stupid.

"Valyria, nice to see you again," King Robert said. "Are you still interested in coming to King's Landing?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, but I can not go," I told King Robert. "King's Landing is not the right place for me yet. Maybe in a year or so, but I have returned to Winterfell to patch things up with my twin. Also, if I am to sit on the small council, I need to learn how to properly govern and that will be an easier task when I'm here in Winterfell. I would rather not be out in the field, making mistakes and causing possible harm."

"Well, I would be glad to have you on the small council when you're ready. You may be a woman, but I have never met someone as strategically brilliant as you or as smart in general."

I smiled and King Robert walked off. I turned to my family, who all seemed shocked. Very few women had ever sat on the small council and when they had, they were the Queen.

"Well, I am going to go and unpack, then get changed," I told my family.

I turned and walked off, into the stone castle. I walked through many of it's halls to get to my room.

I got changed out of my riding gear and into what my brother's often wore. I was not a fan of dresses and it is difficult to fight in them. I made sure I had my sword, then made my way to the kitchens.

I walked into the kitchens and greeted everyone. I then got a piece of meat and took it outside with me. I fed the meat to Ice, who made a happy sound and ate her meat faster than usual.

"You'd think you starved it," someone commented, walking over.

"Ice is her, not an _it_," I told them, turning around. "I have been struggling to keep both my wolf and I fed, seeing how I've been travelling."

I turned and saw Lord Hunter Baratheon. When I was in Riverrun, King Robert pointed him out and told me all about him. Hunter was one of the best knights in Westeros and he was only nineteen. He was certainly good looking with pale skin, straight black hair that nearly covered his eyes and beautiful, entrancing emerald green eyes. He was tall, muscular and had a strong jawline.

"Sorry, Lady Valyria," he apologized. "My older brother, King Robert, sent me over to talk to you. He keeps going on about how, if I'm not going to commit to knight-hood that I need to marry. Neither are what I want, but he's the king of Westeros. Anyway, has your parents told you about the possible engagements for you? Your father said you would not be pleased, but your mother is insisting on it."

"Lord Hunter, if you could please not bother me, that would be lovely. Your family have another day in Winterfell to go, so we can talk later. I have to speak to my parents. Thank you for informing me."

I whistled for Ice and stormed off, inside. I made my way to the Great Hall, which was currently being used as a feast hall at night. I found Mother sitting there with Renly Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon.

I was furious at my mother for trying to force me into a marriage. I didn't care if the best-looking man in Westeros asked for my hand, my answer would remain no. She knew that I wanted to find my husband for myself! This was ridiculous!

I wasn't afraid of making a scene in front of King Robert's brothers. I didn't give a single damn! They were my equals, after all. They weren't princes or even King's, they were Lords and I was Lady Valyria Stark of Winterfell! Screw them all!

"Mother, what is this arranged marriage nonsense about?!" I asked, angrily.

Ice stood beside me, ready to attack if necessary. She was a warrior wolf and an intelligent one. Ice had been obedient since the minute I had gotten her. She treated me as if I were part of her pack and I treated her the same.

"You are nearly eighteen," Mother told me, calmly. "I have been discussing this with King Robert, your father and now Stannis and Renly. You will marry Hunter Baratheon whether you like it or not."

"The hell I will! This should be my decision and no one elses! This is why I left and this is why I hate you! I don't want to marry! I want to sit on the small council and I want to have something to do with ruling Westeros!" I drew my sword while yelling and pointed it at my mother. "You can not take that away from me! It is all I have ever wanted!"

"Valyria, maybe you should think about this," Renly suggested. "I know you do not want to marry and I understand, but you have a duty to your family. This will strengthen the trust between our houses. Now, you don't want to harm your mother with that sword, so put it down."

"I'm not a little five-year-old anymore, Renly," I reminded him, turning the sword on myself. "I will not marry until I think the time is right. You've lost me before, Mother. I have run away for over a year before, but this time it will be permanent!"

Renly slowly walked towards me and I took a few steps back. I wasn't bluffing and everyone knew it. They all knew I would stab myself with my sword. They all knew I would rather die than be forced into marriage.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind as Renly got in front of me and took my sword. I struggled against the person holding me and realized it was Robb. I tried to escape his grip, but he didn't let me go until Renly had given my sword to Stannis.

"Valyria, what the hell were you thinking?" Robb asked, angrily. "You are being forced to marry and I know it is not what you want, but you have no right to threaten yourself! What would Mother of done if she saw her eldest daughter take her own life?!"

"She didn't care, Robb," I told him, turning to face him. "If you had of looked at her, you would have seen that she did not care. She is ruining everything I have ever wanted. You know how much I wanted to be on the small council, but now I will just be locked up in Winterfell or Dragonstone or Storm's End."

"That's not true," Robb denied, shaking his head.

"No, she is right," Mother agreed. "I felt no panic and no worry. Maybe that makes me a horrible person, but Valyria is a spoilt brat who always gets what she wants."

"No, Mother, I don't!" I screamed at her, nearly in tears. "When I realized that my own mother would never love me, I aimed for a position that could gain me love! I want the people of Westeros to love me because my mother can't! I wanted to stay in Winterfell and be included, but instead I ran off and lived in the woods and hunter for my own food and took care of myself, a horse and Ice! You know nothing of what I want, so _never_ say that I get it."

I stormed over to Stannis, took my sword, then stormed out. Robb tried to follow me, but I got back to my room and slammed the door before he could catch up.

I sat on my bed and broke down in tears. It was hard to hold back emotions sometimes, but I always managed it. All I had ever wanted was for my mother to love me. Why hadn't she loved me? She didn't even love me when I was a baby. I just wanted to know why!

There was a knock on my door, then it swung open. Old Nan walked in, with a grim look on her face. She was always good at telling stories and was a retired servant of my family and she was there at my birth. Her great grandson was Hodor, who was a stable-hand that wasn't very bright and only knew how to say his name.

"Valyria, are you alright?" Old Nan asked, concerned.

"Tell me of my birth, please," I requested. "I know you have something important to tell me, but I want to know of my birth."

"Oh, it was a sunny day when you were born," Old Nan told me, smiling. "Your brother was born, then you were. Everyone in Winterfell celebrated. You know this story."

"No. I know that there is more to the story that anyone is telling me."

"You are right," Old Nan admitted, her face falling. "Your brother, Robb was born and it was sunny and your mother rejoiced. Then you came. I didn't get a good look at you, but I heard one of the servants scream and it started raining. There was a howl and I looked out the window. Standing in the woods there were a pack of wolves, like your own. One of the servants were talking about how you had not been born human, but you turned into a little baby when they wrapped you in blankets. You nearly killed your mother, too."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Now, what is it you wish to tell me."

"Your brother, Bran, was climbing and fell. He is in his room, but he is in a bad state."

I got up and ran past Old Nan, through the halls and up to one of the spires of the castle.

It took me about twenty minutes to finally find Bran, but I did it. Mother was sitting by the side of his bed, but I didn't care. Maester Luwin, who was Winterfell's best doctor, was treating Bran. Robb and Jon came in and stood with me.

"You all need to leave, except for Robb," Mother instructed.

"Actually, it would be best if everyone left," Maester Luwin stated. "I can not work under the pressure and anger in this room."

Mother was the first to walk out, then it was Jon, then it was Robb. I glanced over at Bran, then walked out of the room. Jon and Robb walked off, probably to tell everyone else.

"Did you see me when they pulled me from your womb?" I asked my Mother, hiding my anger.

"Yes," Mother replied, emptily. "If you do not mind, I wish to focus on your brother."

"Was I normal? I mean, did I look like a normal baby? People say I didn't."

"Yes. Now, run along and take care of your duties."

I knew my mother was lying, but I wasn't going to push her again. Bran could die and she didn't need me arguing with her again.

"Valyria, will you be alright here?" Father asked.

Today was the day that everyone going to King's Landing was leaving. Father, Arya and Sansa were going to King's Landing and Jon was going to the wall with Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf.

"Of course," I insisted. "I need to make sure my brother is okay before I go anywhere."

Father hugged me. I then hugged Arya and Sansa. I told them all to be safe, then walked off to find Jon, who was with Uncle Benjen.

I found Jon getting his horse ready. Uncle Benjen was talking to Tyrion Lannister because he was ready. I guess they were waiting on Jon.

"Stay safe," I told Jon, hugging him. "I promise that I will not try to stab myself with a sword until I know everyone is safe, which may be many years away."

"I heard you are trying to find out about your birth," Jon stated. "Even if you were some kind of animal, but you turned to human, you are still my sister. I think it might mean that you are a shapeshifter."

I smiled at Jon, hugged him once more, then walked off. I got Ice from the stables, where she was annoying the horses, and took her inside.

All of the direwolves were in one room and it was my job to feed them. I put Ice in with the others, then went down to the kitchen and got one of the deer that Father shot, but had not yet eaten.

I skinned it, then carried it to the room where the direwolves were. I threw them their deer and waited for them to finish eating. I then took Ice and Summer out of the room. I led Summer up to where Bran was and left her there to look after him.

I went outside and said a final farewell to Father, Jon, Arya and Sansa as they rode off.

I spotted Maester Luwin and walked over to him. He was looking at a book, trying to find something.

"Maester Luwin, do you have anything to do with shapeshifters in your library?" I asked him. "They are my current interest."

"I am sorry, Lady Valyria, but your mother has forbidden me from giving you the books," Maester Luwin told me. "Maybe you should ask her about it."

"I will. Thank you for your time."

I turned and walked back inside, with Ice. I made my way up to the room Bran was in and sat in the chair by his bed. Mother walked in and sat on his bed, holding his hand. Bran would live, but he might not come out of the sleep he was in. That was what worried me. He would never be able to walk again, either. Life wasn't going his way, but I would make sure my little brother was happy.

I sat there for what felt like forever until I drifted off to sleep, with Ice lying down beside me...


End file.
